In My Heart Forever
by hope1090
Summary: Kisame and his wife, Yuko, are on their honeymoon. Lemons, KisameXOC, character death. not that good... didn't try on this


**Title:** In My Heart Forever**  
Author: ** hope1090**  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Pairing: **Kisame/OC**  
Summary: ** Kisame and his wife, Yuko, are on their honeymoon.**  
Warnings: **Sex**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but the OC**  
AN:** Hmm… based off a of RP I've had with my friend and remember kids… always practice safe sex!

o0o

Kisame carried Yuko all the way back to their suite, throwing her down on the soft plush bed before mounting his love, kissing her up and down her neck, leaving marks as he went- today his lust could not be control after all it was their honeymoon. Yuko smirked, taking a hold of her husband and kissing him fiercely, she began to kiss down his neck and then back up to his gills, biting and teasing them, knowing these were one of his sensitive parts. She was in a more dominant mood than usual as this was a special night. He raised an eyebrow at this as he moaned but did not question her actions, instead Kisame swooped down upon her, tearing cloths off with his animalistic strength and quickly slipping the thin yet potent layer of protection on, rolling Yuko onto of him; grinning as he did so.  
"You wanna play like that? Alright then, let's play." Yuko whispered in Kisame's ear, biting it playfully before unbuttoning his cloak and tearing his shirt off.  
Smirking, she kissed his chest, moving lower with each kiss and leaving little red marks as she made her way down to his torso. Kisame's hips jerked up at the kisses, moaning loudly as she toyed with him. He could get used to this new more dominate Yuko. He quickly pulled his pants off, tossing them aside as he pulled her into another sweet yet demanding kiss, his hard on showing very painfully through his specially made wedding pants.  
Yuko smirked into their sweet make out session, and pulled away from it, moving lower. She took Kisame's hard member into her mouth, sucking and biting it gently, something she never did. The konouchi's hands caressed his thighs and stomach as she did so, trying to make him even harder before she would relieve his… pain. Kisame groaned, bucking into Yuko's mouth, nails digginh into the pale white bed sheets.  
"Ohhh- y'you tease." he whispered, grabbing her hair and forcing his cock farther into her mouth, moaning loudly as he did so.  
Yuko sucked on him harder, teasing still not pleased by the sudden movement of his hips. When Yuko thought Kisame was enjoying her little game a little too much she pulled away, mounting him and smirking.  
"So then, do you think I should do it?" she said softly, and without his answer, she forced his cock inside her opening, bucking her hips against his and forcing his member to pump in and out of her pusssy at a quickening rate. "Oooohhh…"  
Caught off guard by this, Kisame groaned loudly, throwing his head back and as he did so and grabbed Yuko's hips and forced her down even farther on his erect member.  
"Shit, I've never s-seen you ride me so hard... ah!" he gasped, nails digging into his wife's flesh as he pumped in and out of her wet sex.  
Yuko smirked and continued ridding Kisame as hard as she possibly could manage, ramming herself on top of her husband faster and harder than he had thought possible of her. Yuko clawed at his chest, leaving bloody red marks across his blue skin, and one hand slowly moved to fondling his gills roughly. Kisame growled but his growl became a low long groan of pleasure, a tone that sound like he was begging for more of this torture. He reached up grabbing hers breast and began to fondle them, teasing the peeks with his nails whilst his hips slammed against hers.  
Yuko moaned out loudly as he fondled her and his nails scraped against her swollen tits. Still, Yuko held tough and continued to ride him hard, wanting to make sure she made him climax without her giving up her dominant position. Her hips moved in time with his, and now both hands were at his gills, scratching and teasing them, almost as revenge for his teasing her breasts. He gritted his teeth and did his best to hold it back, not wanting Yuko to win this fight. Kisame adjusted his sitting position and took one breast in his mouth, sucking hard on the swollen bud, while his free hand began toy with her clit, his cock now at a new angle was slamming right into the perfect pleasure spot. Yuko moaned as her spot was hit, but she was determined to win. Keeping up the pace, she fought through the blinding pleasure to lean in and bite at his gills, which was now possible with his new position- a fall back to his plan she thought. Still, she had to hold back as much as possible, her climax dangerously close and Yuko could feeling her legs begin to grow tired from all the moving up and down. He smiled, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep this up- so he changed his plan one more time. Kisame grabbed Yuko around the waist and forced her onto her back, slamming at her G-spot as he began to cum deep inside of her, his seaman slamming against her walls and spilling out between her legs.  
With the tables now turned, Yuko cried out, her position being compromised. She failed win, however, but in lose of control she felt a blinding amount of pleasure over take her sense and came just as his hot semen poured into her body. Panting, she still clawed at him squirming beneath his huge form, trying to be at least a little still as stars clouded her vision.  
"I... love you..." Yuko whispered into his ear, falling back against the plush bed.  
Kisame smiled, pulling out of his wife and tossed the condom aside for the time being, and moved a chunk of blank locks out of her beautiful face. He pressed their lips tighter softly before whispering back to Yuko,  
"As I you… and you be safe in my arms for ever!"

o0o

"I'm about you're wife if you had come with me when I said this would have happened." Itachi spoke softly, moving away from the corpse on the ground.  
Kisame held his lover in his arms, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks and onto Yuko's cold body. This wasn't supposed to happen… she was supposed the be safe in his arms for ever… he had said so.  
"Kisame… are you coming?" the Uchiha asked again, his blood red eyes meeting the Mist nins sunken form.  
"Do I have a choice." he asked though already knew the answer.  
Akatsuki wanted him, end of story, he was chosen and could not escape this hell. Kisame looked at the young teenager hoping that boy had a shred of kindness in him though Kisame could already see the anser in the accursed eyes.  
"...No."

_END_

* * *

_AN: Hmmm... I don't _like Kisame. This is for a friend. P


End file.
